


That One Time Ray Left

by SavIsSleeping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First person for no reason, First work holla?, RT High School AU, Ray leaves, angst-ish, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavIsSleeping/pseuds/SavIsSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-prom, Ray has news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Ray Left

**Author's Note:**

> My friend texted me as I got out of prom with a link to The Know, and then this happened. Enjoy?

It was the night of prom when Ray told us he was leaving.

We were heading back to Geoff's house for the after party- Geoff, who isn't even in high school anymore but is so essential to the group that Lindsay and Michael teamed up to invite the graduate and his girlfriend to the dance-when we got a text telling us to drive faster, that Ray had said something to Geoff and that we should hear it. So we drove faster.

\---

"I'm... Leaving. I got approved to go take classes for communication and broadcasting in video full time at RTU, so... I'm going." Ray shrugged, as though he had not dropped a major bomb on us.

I mean, sure, we had known it was coming for a while now; he joked about it during school a little too often, he'd started taking classes there already in his free time, and... well, he'd seemed so antsy lately. All the signs were there. Still, it felt like someone had just collectively punched us in the gut. We knew he was going on to better things, and yet it hurt that he was going to leave. That he wanted to leave.

"Guys, come on," he said, breaking the silence as none of us responded. "It's not like I'm dying!"

Gavin spoke first, exploding out of his chair. "But I'm never gonna see you again, you bastard!"

There was silence, and then Geoff started giggling his stupid, high pitched giggle, and that broke the floodgates for the rest of us. When we finally stopped laughing enough to breathe, the questions started right and left.

"Will you come back and visit us?"

"What about X-Ray and Vav?"

"Are you ever going to play Minecraft again?"

(That was immediately replied to with a solid 'God, no'.)

"Who's going to get achievements for us now?"

(To which Geoff excitedly pointed out that "Guys, this means I'll have the highest gamerscore again!")

And so forth until finally Geoff had to tell us all to shut up before we "broke his goddamn Puerto Rican" with all of our questions.

Only Gavin continued to ask questions, though Michael looked somewhat dejected about the prospect of his northern companion deserting him. Lindsay subtly reached over and held his hand, which was way cute and seemed to bring up his spirits immediately.

Ray turned to Tina, who gave him a supportive thumbs up and welcomed him when he went to sit down next to her.

Somebody yelled something about an air hockey tournament, and the atmosphere returned to that of a prom afterparty, with rampant gaming, joking, and illegal alcohol consumption galore.

\---

Ray left the next week, with very little fanfare outside of a picnic that Geoff held in his honour, and we were able to keep in close contact with him as he began his classes and streamed his first solo video. And, surprisingly, everyone seemed... Happy. Or okay at the very least. Ray especially, but the rest of us because, if for no other reason, _he_ was.


End file.
